


Metaphor

by jar3c_lol



Series: Erik's Poems: Light [3]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, Love Poems, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jar3c_lol/pseuds/jar3c_lol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metaphor

What would I say to thee  
When all the metaphors were used up upon thy beauty?  
Those words  
Thin and dimmed  
Clumsy and shy

My limbs are tired  
My voice is dry  
For thy passion still stays  
Then I won't stop singing  
Singing for you

Abandon these! I said  
Those words  
Sham and harsh

'O my love, please forgive me  
For not comparing thee to a summer's day  
Those words  
stubborn and incomplete

What would I say to thee  
When all the metaphors were used up upon thy beauty?  
Then those words  
Will come out of my eyes and lips  
My arm and hand  
My heart and soul

——M


End file.
